My Weakness Gojyo
by GaaralovesAki
Summary: Gojyo is being kinda skeptical about this new town ... He can't put his finger on it .. but he's not the only person with secrets about their identity Warning: It's over 15 pages on Microsoft word .......


Name: Akane (Deep Red)

Name: Akane (Deep Red)

Age: 19

Demon/human: Mixed (like Gojyo but doesn't look it)

Looks:

(Just in case you can't see it) (Ignore the Kitsune ears!!)

Hair: Brown (not in the picture but her hair is "brown")

Eyes: Green

Things that you should know: Akane hides the fact that she and her son are half-breeds, Dyes her hair every-other-day and she wears the necklace because it's her power limiter.

She wears a guitar necklace all the time. (What it looks like)

"Sanzo I'm HUNGRY!" Goku said leaning into the front seat.

"Shut up you stupid Monkey! You think that any of us aren't?!" Gojyo said pulling on Goku's cheeks.

"Shut up you Damned Water Sprite!"

Hakkai sat in the front shaking his head, "It never ceases to amaze me that this is never a boring trip."

"Speak for yourself, Hakkai," Sanzo spat turning around to smack both Gojyo and Goku in the head with his fan. "WOULD YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP?!"

"Dude, you need a better-" Gojyo started, but stopped seeing the blond pointing his gun in his face.

"Don't tempt me, Gojyo," was all the blond said.

"What ever, man..."

"Goku, you better be happy Hakuryuu can take us to this village right here," Hakkai said gesturing to the town. "Other-wise you wouldn't get fed."

The men walked into town and saw every gawk in fear. "What's with everybody in this town?" Gojyo said lighting a cigarette.

"They're all staring at you, you dip-shit," Sanzo said stopping at a store. "Don't we need more supplies, Hakkai?"

"Hai, we do, but when did you ever pay attention to the supply rate?" Hakkai asked, petting Hakuryuu.

"Chu!" Hakuryuu jerked his head up and flew off.

"Hakuryuu! Come back!" Hakkai said chasing after his dragon friend. "Guys, something has gotten Hakuryuu's attention. I've go to find out what, so no shopping till I get back!"

"Hey Monkey! Go chase Hakuryuu!" Gojyo stated pushing Goku.

"Shut the fuck up, Kappa!"

"We all go, Gojyo. NO exceptions," Sanzo said pulling both by the collar.

**.: Meanwhile with Hakkai :.**

"Hakuryuu! Come back!" Hakkai said pushing through the crowed streets.

Hakuryuu stopped and landed on a women's shoulder. "OH! Hi there little guy," she said petting the white dragon with her index finger. "Where's your master? I don't remember seeing you here before."

"Sorry that's my pet!" Hakkai breathlessly stated. "He must've sensed a kinder-hearted person who wouldn't judge us. Again sorry to bother you."

Hakuryuu flew from her shoulder and 'chu'ed.

"Don't do that again!" Hakkai waggled his finger motherly like.

"Hey Hakkai! Did you catch your pet?" Sanzo asked dragging Goku and Gojyo.

"No, she did," he said in-a-matter-of-fact tone. "What's your name so we can thank you properly?"

She didn't answer at first, because she was staring at Gojyo. "You like something honey?" Gojyo spoke with a seductive tone.

She shook her head, "No it's not that. You just remind me of somebody," she finished with a smile. "My name's Akane."

"Thank you again, Akane," Hakkai said with a huge smile. Turning to his buddies, "Ok now we have to find an Inn to stay at-"

"You guys won't be able to find a place willing to let you stay, because of your friend there," Akane said pointing at Gojyo. Before anybody could talk she said, "But (!) ya'll are gladly welcome at my home though!" Akane smiled warmly.

Gojyo's eyes widened in amusement, "Didn't you just say NOBODY would take us in?"

Akane smiled and nodded, "I did indeed. I guess that makes me a 'Nobody', doesn't it?" She laughed at her own statement.

They all walked up to a small house with a white picket-fence. "Mommy!" hollered a little boy. "Who did you bring home?" he asked jumping into Akane's arms.

'Mommy?!' Gojyo thought in astonishment.

"Mommy? You mean this kid is yours, Akane?" Goku asked pointing to the two. "I mean he looks like he's at least 6 or 7!"

"I am 6 and a half!" the boy stated holding up 6 fingers.

"This is my son, Kouki," Akane said lifting him up onto her hips.

Kouki whispered into his mother's ear, "Mommy, that man, he's just-"

"Hai, I know, I know," she put her finger on his lips. "We'll tell them in a bit," she whispered back.

'What the hell's going on?' Gojyo said looking at the two.

"Well, welcome to your temperary home," Akane gestured to her home. "What is mine is yours!"

"Hey!" Kouki said watching them walk in single file. "What are your names?!"

"Genjo Sanzo," said the blond.

"Cho Hakkai," the green eyed demon said.

"Son Goku. When can we eat?" the brown haired one asked.

"Sha Gojyo," the red head smiled, with a cigarette.

"He's a half breed jus-"

"Kouki! Don't say such rude things! I apologize for him!" Akane said holding his mouth. "You guys understand that every demon is looked down upon don't you?"

"It doesn't matter what the snot-nose brat calls me," Gojyo spat. "I could care less!"

"Yet again I said sorry! But I guess that I should tell you..." Akane trailed off. "Baby, Go play with your friends ok?" She asked getting on her knees getting eye-level with him.

"Ok mommy! I'll be back before you get dinner ready!" Kouki said with a widening grin and rushes out the door.

Once the door was closed firmly behind Kouki, Akane started to explain everything. "I'm half-demon and I know what you have-"

"You are not half-demon. You don't bare the marks," Gojyo hissed disgusted that she would lie to their faces.

As Gojyo said that Akane poked her eyeball moving the color to the iris (white part of the eye) revealing a red color. "I'm sorry if you don't believe me, but I constantly color my hair and wear these contacts." She said pointing to the bathroom, with the freshly used bleach and brown dye. "Dying my hair isn't the easiest thing to do."

"Why do you do this?" Goku asked stupidly.

"Because Monkey, Half breeds are never treated fairly," Gojyo said with a very depressing face.

"And this village is not very forgiving of demons or half-demons," Akane said holding herself in her arms. "I know that all to well. My family was killed before my eyes. And I don't want that to happen to my Kouki..." she glanced out the window and waved at her son who was watching her closely.

"I was rapped that night and later I bore Kouki," She smiled sweetly. "I was 13 about 14 when I had him... And I never regret having him, but I regret being weak." Tears started to form in her eyes and she quickly got rid of them. "Damn weakness. I hate tears, they show everybody's weakness. No matter how strong and manly they are..."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Sanzo said lighting a cigarette. "But that still doesn't prove to us that you are a half breed."

"Fine!" She said. Akane started to meditate and her demonic aura busted through the room.

"HOLY SHIT! She wasn't kidding!" Goku spat. "She's a-"

"Shut up you stupid Monkey!" Gojyo slapped his hand over Goku's mouth. "She's worked hard to keep it a secret. You can put it back in its cage or where ever you hide it."

"MOMMY! What's wrong?!" Kouki busted the door open. "I felt..." he trailed off.

Akane walked over to her son, "I'm fine baby, I'm fine... I was just telling our friends ..." she shuts the door, "what we are. Honey I need you to go with your friends a bit longer ok? I haven't even started to make dinner."

Kouki nodded in understandment and walked back out the door.

"Again, why do you put up with this? Just move," Sanzo said.

"Because I want my son to live a normal life. I don't want him to suffer as hard as I or Gojyo have had to," Akane stated.

Gojyo, wide-eyed, started, "I'm going out. I'll be back."

Akane stared at Gojyo's fleeting body. "I offended him didn't I?" She glanced down at the floor. "Oh! I need to go to the store! I need to buy more food..." Goku's stomach growled very loudly.

"Put a lid on it Goku!" Sanzo said whacking him with his fan.

"It's not like I did it on purpose, Sanzo!" the boy said rubbing his head.

Laughing Akane said, "I guess I better hurry with the shopping then shouldn't I?" She walked out the door and Kouki ran up.

"Where are you going, Mommy?"

"Mommy is going to go get some more food, for our guests," Akane stated messing up Kouki's hair. "I'll be back shortly." She walked off, leaving her son and the three men.

**.: At The Store :.**

"Hello, Mayu," Akane smiled at the store clerk.

"Why hello, Akane, here to buy some more hair dye?" Mayu smirked evilly. "Or are you feeding your guests?"

"I don't think that it's any of your concern, Mayu," She said filling a basket full of food.

Mayu snuck up behind her and grabbed her around the chest and stomach. "I've been craving your body and your smell on me," he said inhaled Akane's sent.

"What Fuck are you talk-" Akane started, stopping abruptly, because she feels a hand go down her front-side into her skirt.

"Shush! Don't start a ruckus now," Mayu said nibbling on her neck. "I will come for you tonight. Whether your son and your visitors are there or not," he, regretfully (for him not Akane), pulled away from Akane's body.

Akane, dumb-founded, stared at Mayu in horror. 'I'm in the shit-hole now …. I'm going to die tonight, I can feel it,' she thought handing Mayu the groceries.

"Have a good day now, Akane!" Mayu waved. "Oh wait you forgot something!" He held up a can of green beans. Mayu ran towards her and handed it to her, with a menacing look. "Oh I forgot to let you know something else," he whispered glancing up through his eyelashes. "I'm a demon." He let down the field that held his aura up and smirked.

Flabbergasted, Akane walked slowly to her house. "Well wasn't that very interesting?" Gojyo said leaning from behind her. "Are you and Mr. Creep-o an item?"

Akane flushed, on the verge of tears. "WE ARE MOST CERTAINTLY NOT AN ITEM!!" she screamed, causing others to gawk at them.

Gojyo laughed, "Don't worry about it, Hon. What's in the bag?" He pointed to the sack of food.

"I'm have to cook dinner," Akane grunted lifting the bag higher.

"Let me take it," Gojyo took it without waiting for an answer. "I can't let a lady carry this heavy sack. I wouldn't be very gentleman like now would I?"

Akane shook her head, "Hai indeed, you wouldn't if you didn't." She looks up and sees her friend, Mari. Turning to Gojyo, "I have to talk to a friend for a favor. Could you wait just a second?"

Gojyo grunted and nodded 'yes'. "Just hurry, it feels like my arms aren't going to hold together much longer…"

Akane nodded and hurried to her friend, "Mari! Could you watch Kouki tonight? Please?" She pulled Mari's hand in hers.

"What's wrong? I know that you don't want the night to yourself. You can barely separate you and him," Mari commented.

"I just need time to think about … things…" Akane said glancing at the ground. "And if the half-demon or any of the group members come to get him. Let them take him."

"Ok now you're really scaring me, Akane," her blond headed friend stated. "What's going on tonight?"

Akane shook her head, "Nothing …. Just if anyone of them come for him in the morning or tonight, let them take him. I'll stop by with his cloths later. I love you, Mari!" She left her flustered friend in her doorway.

"I'm ready let's go, Gojyo," she said pulling the bag away from the red head.

"What was the about, you don't look so well…" He commented. "Maybe I should-"

"I'm fine. In fact I've never felt better than I do right now," Akane interrupted putting on a false smile.

'Why does she do this?' Gojyo pondered. 'She's obviously hiding something from me, her son, and everybody else ….'

.: At the House :.

"Mommy! Dinner ready, yet?" Kouki asked looking into her eyes. "I'm hungry!"

"Yeah me too!" Goku said eyeing the bag full of food. "Is that for tonight?!" his mouth was watering.

"Baby, I'm sorry but I need you to stay at Mrs. Mari's house tonight, ok?" Akane bent down and pat Kouki's head. "I'll stop by later with some cloths for tomorrow, ok?" She smiled warmly.

"Ok mommy! I can play with KYLE!!" the 6 year old boy hollered. Kouki scurried off to his friend's house.

"I will miss him horribly," Akane whispered to herself.

"Why's that, Akane? Isn't he coming back tomorrow?" Gojyo whispered in her ear from behind.

Jumping, she visibly lost all color in her face. "I'm such a worry wart about him ya know?"

"There's still something that bothers me," Gojyo said tugging on her hair. "Why would you try so hard to 'protect' yourself and your son? It just doesn't make any sense to me."

"I do everything for him, nothing is for me," Akane said stiffening her bottom lip. "I need to talk with everybody after dinner, anyway."

"YES! Dinner is almost here!" Goku shouted, shacking the house with his voice.

"You Stupid Baka! If you tear down the house we won't be able to eat so shut your fucking mouth!" Sanzo said smacking Goku multiple times in the head.

Akane giggled. "Dinner will be ready in about 30 minutes," she started pulling out pots and pans.

"Let me help you," Gojyo said pulling out the cans of food. "Beans? Why beans?"

"Because they are Kouki's favorite… and I thought that you guys could use some other things than junk food… if ya'll eat it that is," Akane said with a hesitant smile. 'I know that he senses something's wrong,' she notions. "OH MY GOD! Gojyo, could you cook for a bit I have to run to Mari's, to give Kouki's cloths to him."

"Hey Hakkai, Come cook please … If I do then I'll burn even the beans," Gojyo said chasing Akane up the stairs.

Hakkai shrugged and nodded, "You're right about the beans, my friend."

Akane pulled out a very large duffle bag and started to rampage Kouki's room. 'I can't believe that I waited for it to get dark before I started to do this,' she criticized in her head. She started to bawl and heard the door open, "GET OUT!" she hollered. "Don't you hate seeing women cry," Akane wept falling to the ground.

"I do. Especially you, Akane," Gojyo said walking slowly towards her.

"Leave me be! I don't want you to see my weakness!"

"Why are you weeping while packing your son's suitcase? He's coming back isn't-"

"I think that I'm going to die tonight," Akane blurted out. "And I'll never see him or you again."

"Why do you think-"

Akane kissed him on the lips full-force and hurried out with the duffle bag. 'I'm sorry but I can't let you get involved.' She thought as she rushed out the door into the fleeting twilight.

After a couple of minutes she reaches Mari's house and knocks tentatively. "Akane!" Mari said grasping her friend in a tight hug. "What would I tell him if-"

"You are to tell him nothing, Mari," Akane spoke in a strict tone. "Here's his cloths." She handed Mari the stuffed suitcase.

"Are you sure that you still want me to let him go with the-"

"Have I ever gone back on my word, Mari?" Akane asked in shock. "I never go back on what I say," she glanced behind her shoulder. "I have to get back … I left the stove on and I don't think that the men know how to cook, Bye."

Mari closed the door, whispering to herself, "Akane, why did it sound like you were not going to be alive tomorrow?"

Akane keeps looking over her shoulder paranoid. 'I have to get out of the dark, Home if possible!' she thought bumping into somebody. "I'm sorry, I'm not watching where I was going," She apologized rubbing her ass.

"Why don't I walk you home, Akane. You look like you've just seen a ghost," Gojyo commented lifting her up by the arm. "Ok what is going on? Everybody can tell something is bothering you."

Akane just shook her head and walked to the house.

"Ok you don't have to tell me, but I would like to know what's bothering you," Gojyo said stepping in front of the door.

"I'll tell you inside, Gojyo. And everybody else," she said stepping to the side.

Gojyo opened the door letting Akane walk in first. "Ok chick cook!" Goku demanded. "Because if you don't then we'll be forced to eat this!" He held up a plate of slop.

"What did ya'll do to the food!!" Akane took the plate and hollered. Akane rushes to the kitchen, "OH MY GOD! You Killed my kitchen!!" She turns in furry to the boys, "Who was cooking... Sanzo? Hakkai? Goku? ..." She glared acusingly and all three.

"That was his doing," Hakkai said pointing to Goku. "He said that I cooked too slow."

"HEY WHAT HAPPENED TO-"

"YOU FUCKING RUINED ALMOST ALL THE FUCKING FOOD!!" Akane screamed to the top of her lungs hitting him with a spatchula.

"OW! That hurts worse than his stupid fan!" Goku stated pointing at Sanzo.

"Stupid Baka! I'll show you hurt!" Sanzo said whacking him harder than he ever had.

Grumping Akane said, "Goku you get to eat the shitty looking slop that you made!"

"AWWW THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

"It's all fair! I used my money to feed you!" she retorted with hate.

Goku grumbled, "Man that's not fair!"

**.: Kitchen :.**

"You're not really going to make him eat it are you?" Hakkai asked concerned about his friend.

"You kidding? I wouldn't even feed it to my dead dog," Akane laughed. "I just wanted to see how he would react."

Akane tried to fix the massacred food. (the hint word is try!!) She gave up after making the chicken look like something edible. She grabbed 5 plates and said," Dinners ready!" with a warm smile.

The guys picked up the plate one-by-one. "Thank you, Miss Akane," Hakkai said bowing his head.

"Don't worry about it, really Hakkai." Akane saw that she still had another plate. "Goku... You know that I was joking right?" She sighed.

Goku's face lit up and you could use the energy to light the whole town. "REALLY?! OH THANK YOU AKANE" He said bawling into his plate.

'I have to ask them now or never!' Akane thought. "Guys I have a favor to ask you."

"What is that/ Miss Akane?" Hakkai questioned putting mashed potatoes on his plate.

"Would you mind taking care of Kouki, if I die?" She asked squeezing her plate to her chest.

"What are you talking about? You're his mother we aren't!" Gojyo hissed. "Don't go killing you... Is this about what happened earlier today?" He realized.

Akane's eyes widened and dropped her plate, making it shatter. "Damn it!" she bent down and started to pick up the huge pieces. 'I'm not handling this ver-' "SHIT! Ow! Fuck!" she bellowed when she sliced her hand. Akane felt somebody pick her up and place her on the couch.

"If you wore shoes I wouldn't worry as much," Gojyo gestured to her bare feet.

"Sorry that I hate shoes..." she responded. "I don't like making my feet feel trapped," she said stupidly with a dorky smile.

"Hakkai come heal this dip-shit's hand," Gojyo said pulling on her hand causing her to flinch.

"Man this is deep," Hakkai said examining it. "Are you sure you didn't do it on purpose?"

Akane nodded her hand, "I'm just a klutz is all when it comes to this kinda stuff... OH MY GOD!" She gasped in astonishment. "How do you do that?!" she pointed with her other hand. "I can heal myself by tomorrow morning but this is awesome!"

Hakkai looked at her strangely (is that even a word?).

"I mean I can heal only myself, nobody else," she shrugged. "I find it kinda stupid."

They all started at her dumb-founded. "You never explained why you thought that you would die tonight," Goku said breaking the silence.

Akane stiffened in Gojyo's hands. "I just want you guys to promise that you won't come up if you hear me scream..."

"That's a stupid promise," Sanzo said disgusted.

"And nobody would keep it anyways," Goku added shoving in a mouth full of potatoes.

Akane shakes her head and sighs, "At least keep the promise over taking my son away from here, please?"

The men looked at each other and sighed. "We're not going to let you die and if the smallest possibility of you dying yes we will take Kouki." Gojyo said for the group.

"Thank you guys!" Akane's smile lit the whole room.

After they finish the 'dinner' Akane went to her room to get dressed for bed.

"Ok guys we have to stake out her room!" Gojyo whispered harshly.

"Gojyo why-" Goku started.

"Shut up Monkey! I'm whispering cause I don't want her to hear us!" he hissed.

Goku nodded his head, "I agree!"

"I'll take the first round," Gojyo said raising his hand.

**.: Later that night - Around 1 in the morning :. **

"I told you that I would come for you tonight, Akane," Mayu said putting his hand over her mouth. "Ah-ah-uhh! I wouldn't try that if I was you," he wagged his finger in her face revealing a knife in his hand. "I can kill you with this blade and it's poisoned."

Akane shook her head. 'I'm not going to scream and make them come for me,' she thought as Mayu started to unbutton her shirt. 'I'm not going to cry, or struggle.' She didn't do as she said she would. A couple tears had escaped her eyes and tried to get him off of her, causing the bed to squeak madly.

**.: Outside the Door :.**

"Anything happen yet Gojyo?" Hakkai asked while he brought him a blanket and pillow. "I still don't think that... what's that noise?" he looked around trying to find the squeaking sound.

Gojyo lifted his head and his eyes opened wide. "SHIT!" he kicked down the door and saw a man on top of Akane with her in tears. "Fucking Bastard!" Gojyo screamed and pulled out his shakujo. "I'll tare your-"

"Do you her to die?" the man asked pushing the blade to her stomach. "Not even your little friend there can heal her if I swipe her with this blade."

Hakkai's eyes broadened in horror. "I don't believe you!" Gojyo bellowed.

"Run YOU FOOL! I don't care what happens to me! Just get everybody out of here!" Akane hollered through sobs.

"I thought that I told you if you kept quiet then I wouldn't hurt you," Mayu said stabbing her in the stomach. "Now look what you made me do," he said with a maniacal look. Mayu vanished out the window and Akane is screaming bloody murder in pain.

"Akane!!" Gojyo rushed over to the bed. "Hakkai! Can you do anything!"

"I can't close the wound. That man stabbed her in the stomach (the organ)! And it was poisoned!" Hakkai said gawking at Akane.

Akane lifted her hands and her hands started to glow. "I think that I can heal the poison, but Hakkai... I need you to close the wound right away," she said grunting.

Hakkai nodded, "I'll try."

Akane placed her hands on her organs and was crying harder. 'This one thing is for me, I don't want to seperate from...' she thought as she used the last of her energy for healing.

Gojyo freaked out when he saw Akane's body go limp. "Hakkai! Heal her!" He bellowed through tears.

Sanzo and Goku were in the doorway and Gojyo spat at them to find the demon, "GO FIND HIM YOU FUCKERS!"

"We don't know what he looks like you idiot!" Goku spat back. "How do you know that it was a demon anyways?"

"I heard him tell her at the market ..."

Hakkai has been healing her the whole time. "Guys I think that she'll take awhile to heal from this ... but she should live."

**.: 4 weeks later :.**

"Why is mommy still asleep, Daddy?" Kouki asked Gojyo.

"Kid, how many times do I have to tell you that I'm not your Dad?" Gojyo said taken aback.

"You act like you love mommy so why not? PLUS! I like you!" Kouki ran off to play with his friends.

Goku and Sanzo were laughing so hard that they almost wet their pants. "Dude I think that you should fuck her just to get the kid off your back!" Sanzo said holding his side.

**.: Up in Akane's bedroom :.**

"Why don't you just fuck and get the kid off your back?" Akane heard someone say.

She sat up and felt dizzy but stood anyways, "Why am I so weak right now? ... Oh ... I guess I've been out of it for a long time..."

She walks downstairs and sees the three beating each other up. "I take it that you did this the whole time I was out?" Akane questioned leaning on the banister.

"Hey you shouldn't be out of bed!" Gojyo ran to meet her on the stairs. "You should-"

"I've been in there too long ... Speaking of which how long have I been out?"

"You've been out for 4 weeks, Miss Akane," Hakkai smiled warmly. "May I get you something to drink or eat?"

Akane smiled back and nodded her head. "Thank you Hakkai, I would." She started to walk down the stairs and was stopped by Gojyo.

"You're not walking anywhere ..." He picked her up like she didn't weigh anything. "I'll carry you to where you want to go," Gojyo finished with a light blush.

Kouki busts through the door and squeals, "MOMMY'S AWAKE!" He ran into Gojyo's legs and hugs him. (Me: aww can't you just see him a daddy? ... Gojyo: GET BACK TO THE FUCKING STORY!! Me: It's the first time I stopped it ... Meany ...) "Did you wake her up Daddy?" Kouki asked looking up into Gojyo's eyes.

Akane blushed ten times redder than Gojyo. "Baby, Gojyo's not your ..." She started.

"No I didn't Kouki ... She woke up on her own, I'm just bringing her to the table so she can eat," Gojyo messed up his hair like Akane does. "Go and play you can talk to her after she eats."

Akane snapped her head at Gojyo, 'What is he thinking!'

Kouki nodded his head and walked slowly towards the door and stops, "Don't ware mommy out tonight daddy," Kouki joked winking at the two. He rushes out.

"KOUKI!!" Akane shouted blushing. "OK! Who told him that we were..." Akane trailed off leaving them to fill in the blanks.

"I believe you should blame the one that's holding you, Miss Akane," Hakkai said looking out the door to the kitchen. "He's the one that's been watching you till you woke up."

Akane looked back at Gojyo who had a deep red blush on. "Is that true Gojyo?" She brought her face closer to his face to see his eyes, "Is that true?" she asked again.

Gojyo nodded and kissed her passionately. "I have stayed by your side since I knew something," he said sitting her down on the table.

"What is that something," Akane asked with a quivering lip.

"When I found out that I can't live with out you, Akane," he said and pushed her against the table, straddling her. "And I've waited till I knew how you felt."

"You've waited that long cause you didn't know how I felt about you? You're slow aren't ya?" Akane asked running her fingers through his hair. "No your not slow I'm sorry I hid it from you. I know something that you might not know."

Gojyo leaned closer to Akane's ear and asked, "What don't I know then?"

"I love you." she whispered and started to kiss the nape of his neck.

"Good, because now I don't feel bad for doing this," He started to make out with her on the dinning room table and unbutton her shirt.

"HEY Get a ROOM YOU TWO!" Goku said coming in from outside. "There is a kid who wants to know if Gojyo's his new Dad now."

"Yes in a way I am, Goku, I am," Gojyo said looking at his monkey looking friend. "It looks like I'm her weakness, and she's mine!"

Akane giggles and nods, "Indeed you are my other weakness."

VERY SEXY!! ... RATE AND MESSAGE ME!! NOT A REQUEST A DEMAND PEOPLE!!

(for people who are wondering what happened to Mayu, ... He died in front of the town cause he was killed by Sanzo ... Good day/night)


End file.
